freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Family
The Aoi Family (アオイ家, Aoi Ke) is a prominent family from Japan with many members being involved in the war against the Nova. Background The family began its rise to prominence when its current head, Gengo Aoi, became a founding member of the Chevalier. He would go on to develop the Pandora system, granting the family near peerless prestige as well as authority within the Chevalier. Family Tree Members Gengo Aoi Gengo Aoi is the world's premier scientist in Nova and Stigmata research. He is the creator of the Stigmata, Pandora, Limiters, and Valkyries. He is the father of the Legendary Pandora and Ryuuichi Aoi and the grandfather of Kazuha, Kazuya, and Arcadia. He is the head of the Aoi family. Maria Lancelot Maria Lancelot is considered the world's first Pandora. In reality though, she is a Nova that has allied itself with humanity for unknown reasons. All of the Pandora's Stigmata are actually fragments of her crystallized body. As a result of this Maria is hailed as the "Mother of All Pandora" and the "Holy Corpse." She is the mother of the Legendary Pandora and Ryuuichi Aoi and the grandmother of Kazuha, Kazuya, and Arcadia. Legendary Pandora Secretly the children of Gengo and Maria Lancelot and sisters to Ryuuichi. *Cassandra Aoi - Eldest daughter and first-born of Gengo's children. She is the aunt of Kazuha and Kazuya and acted as a surrogate mother for the latter's birth. She is also Arcadia's biological mother. *Teslad Aoi - Second-born daughter of Gengo. An aunt of Kazuha, Kazuya, and Arcadia *Windy May Aoi - Third-born daughter of Gengo. An aunt of Kazuha, Kazuya, and Arcadia *Lucy Aoi - Fourth-born daughter of Gengo. An aunt of Kazuha, Kazuya, and Arcadia. Served as a Valkyrie from 2063-2065. *Chiffon Aoi - Fifth-born and youngest daughter of Gengo. An aunt of Kazuha, Kazuya, and Arcadia. Held rank of #1 among the world's five top-ranking Pandora. Killed in action during the 11th Nova Clash in 2065. Ryuuichi Aoi Ryuuichi Aoi is the father of Kazuya, Kazuha, and Arcadia as well as the son of Gengo and Maria Lancelot. A world-renowned researcher, unlike the majority of his family he was not involved in the war against the Nova until shortly before his death. Died in 2050 by way of suicide. Orie Aoi (nee Tenjouin) Orie Aoi is the mother of Kazuya and Kazuha and wife of Ryuuichi. Died in 2050 from wounds inflicted by her daughter. Kazuha Aoi Kazuha Aoi is the heroine of the 8th Nova Clash. A famed Pandora, she is the creator of the High End Skills. Killed in action during the 8th Nova Clash in 2061. Kazuya Aoi Kazuya Aoi is a Limiter trainee at West Genetics military academy. He has the unusual ability to use Freezing without being bonded with a Pandora or being in an Ereinbar Set. He is the younger brother of Kazuha and grandson of Gengo. Arcadia Aoi Arcadia Aoi is a Pandora and the daughter of Ryuuichi and Cassandra, making her Kazuya and Kazuha's younger half-sister and Gengo's second granddaughter. Erika Kudo Erika Kudo is the lawful wife of Gengo Aoi and the supposed mother of Ryuuichi and grandmother to Kazuha and Kazuya. In reality, she is a cover to explain the source of Gengo's family line, which actually stems from Maria Lancelot and himself. Trivia *The Tenjouin family are close relatives to the Aoi family, due to Orie's marriage to Ryuuichi. Ouka Tenjouin, Kazuha and Kazuya's cousin, believes both families to be ruled by Gengo's will. Category:Character Category:Technical terms